A very rainy sky
by Emma Winter Frost
Summary: Amaya is a smart street rat , or more of an orphan , she really can't decide . She doesn't mind that she lives in an old rotting apartment , or not having parents . All she needs is books , and her Cat , Anti Cosmo , or Cosmo for short , at least that's what the cats collar said . But she really doesn't need family, or so she convinced herself .
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys , I decided I needed to do another fop story , so I hope you enjoy this ! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::line break peoples :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Look for the girl with a broken smile , ask her if she can stay awhile . - Maroon five , she will be loved._

The rain was pouring down on the small town of Rain city , the place had a sort of melancholy aura about it. With the rain and all . The street was almost empty , the only thing you could see was a small figure , a girl .

Who was small , frail and quite pale . She really had no one , she was a street rat, which no one seemed to take note of . She was kinda like an orphan , but very different . She didn't want nor did she need a family , or so she convinced her self .

All she needed was to survive . She sighed , as she turned the corner , which lead to an alley , she walked for a few minutes more , until she finally reached the door of an old evicted apartment , full of rats , bats , strays and many other things that you or any other human being wouldn't like.

she soon opened the door , revealing a dark damp living room , just like the other rooms , it had leaks and holes , broken window and cob webs , which the girl didn't seem to mind .

She walked in , closing the door and sitting on a old couch , which had cigarette burns, and holes from mice , ( which had left a long time ago .) and had stuffing coming out, the girl didn't notice of course , she was used to these conditions . She quickly took out a bag , which was full of school supplies , and took out a old book , that looked like it had been read many times , and it had been she could never get tired of that book , even if she read it a million times . She soon heard a soft _mew _, she looked down and gently lifted up the poor kitten .

" Hi Cosmo ." , she whispered , " how was your day today ? Mine was okay , but I got bullied again ... I would of have almost got beaten up if that bully hadn't seen jerry, the guy who owned him money ... " she trailed off , and sighed. " I wish you could talk ." , she sniffed ," I think I might get a cold... To bad I don't have extra clothes ... Oh well , I'll survive ." She started stroking the kittens fur , staring out of a nearby window ( the couch was next to and old window , which was a few feet away from the door .) she sighed once again that day.

" Gosh Cosmo ... I need to tell you a secret okay ?" , she told the kitten as he looked up and _mewed , _as if he was telling her that he wouldn't tell anyone . " sometimes I get lonely ... " , the child frowned as she looked at the kitten ," but with you , I don't feel that lonely ." She whispered , as she stroked his fur . " Hey Cosmo , you wanna see the new book the librarian gave me ?" She asked , as she took it out of her bag , making sure not to move the kitten . " Its called a manga book , it's from japan ! " she showed the kitten the book, " it's like the one I have , but it has pictures ! Isn't cool ?" She asked , the kitten _mewed _once again , looking at the book .

" She said that she'll give me more , on Monday ,she said they were her daughter's , but her daughter doesn't want them anymore , aren't I lucky ?" She smiled as she looked at the kitten , as he _mewed _another response.

" Ya know Cosmo , I like your name , it's funny , it's better than my name ... I kinda like my name though , it's pretty .. And it means Night rain ... Weird right ?" She chuckled , as she stroked the kitten once again . And looked at the window , it was raining cats and dogs now , " I hope we don't get anymore leaks ..." The child frowned once again , " And I hope the cats don't get wet ..." She sighed , " have you ever wondered why they say it's raining cats and dogs ?" She asked the cat . He _mewed_ a response , " me too ." She scratched its ear , the kitten purred . She yawned . " I'll do my homework tomorrow ... I'm glad today is Friday .." She trailed off as she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

The kitten looked up at the child , his dark green eyes shining , he felt bad for the child , and hoped things would get better for her ... He looked around , making sure no one was lurking in the shadows , as he closed his eyes and fell asleep , he only stayed with the child , not wanting the girl to be lonely . He was quite attached to the child , even though he would never admit it .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**okay , I'm sorry if it was to short . I hope you enjoyed chapter one , I'll update tomorrow . Okay um ... I hoped you liked it ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi ya guys ! I decided to update . Okay , so yeah I forgot to tell you the name. So you need to know the name. Okay ... It's Amaya . That means night rain :3 I like that name it's so pretty ! I might change my name to that I don't know ...or maybe Ada like my other oc I just like those names ! So pretty ! OMG ! :3 okay so like I need to get some details ... Eh ... Okay , so later . Okay like uh... Just hold on later in the story I'll like tell you how she looks like okay , later in this chapter I'll tell you , okay so yeah ...now on with the story ! :3**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: line break :3 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_just a small town girl , living in a lonely world , she took the midnight train , going anywhere - don't stop believin' , journey . _

Amaya woke up to the sound of pouring rain , as it gently slid down the window pane.

she looked around , making sure that everything was alright , it was she let out a small content sigh. She looked at Cosmo the black cat , which had a blueish tint to it , she made sure he was alright to . She smiled , she took off her coat , which was dry by now , and wrapped it around the kitten, making sure he was warm. She got up , it was morning time , she supposed or midnight , she wasn't really sure . She gently put the kitten down , making sure he was still asleep. And she walked to the direction of the kitchen ( which the couch was facing away from , so it didn't take to long.) she entered the kitchen , opening a cupboard and taking out on old candle she felt around , looking for a match , luckily she found one . She lit it , taking the candle and lighting it . She walked out of the kitchen , and sat on the floor , but then got up , and walked back to the couch , getting her bag . She finally found a comfortable spot , as she set down the candle , just for a moment though , knowing the risk of a fire , she picked up the candle , placing it on the window sill. And quickly got to work. _Mew . _Amaya looked up , noticing the poor kitten .

" Hi Cosmo " , she whispered , " did I wake you up ?" The kitten _meowed , _as if to say no. " Good." She responded , " are you sure?" Cosmo _mewed,_to say yes. " okay.." She said unsurely. The cat walked up to her , wondering what she was doing up at this hour .

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing up huh ?" The child asked . The kitten nodded, just like a human, the child didn't notice though , she thought that was normal.

" Well, I'm doing my homework , so I won't have to do it later." She answered as she looked at her math problems . " math is kinda hard though...I already did reading , but I haven't done writing nor art ...or science ...I'll do those once I figure these out ." The child whispered. " Was math always this hard ? or maybe people just made it hard , so they could see who was smart ...or something like that ." The child thought to herself , accidentally saying it out loud. _mew ? ,_" wait , I said that out loud..opps." The child giggled . " I was just thinking to myself." She giggled once again.

Cosmo blinked looking at the child . He remembered when he first met the girl , she was the only one that was kind toward him .

-flash back -

_It was raining , like usual in the town of rainy vile , Anti Cosmo didn't know what he was doing here exactly , nor did he know why he was in the form of a cat , he only knew that he was in Dimmsdale , watching Timothy , and the next thing he was in rainy ville , wondering the alley , he tried to anti poof out of the town , but was unsuccessful, only ending up at the same spot . He looked for a place to stay , but was turned down, he didn't know why he was a kitten , Nor did he know where his wand was,He soon saw a figure approach him , he was skeptical at first , but he soon came to like the like the sweet innocent girl ._

_-end of flash back-_

He wondered why he was stuck here with the child . He didn't mind of course, but he still wondered why ...

The girl then yawned , and rubbed her eyes , trying to stay awake .

The child frowned , " Come in Amaya, stay awake !" She said to herself , as she slapped her cheeks , trying to stay awake ." Ow" she whispered.

and now he knew , this was a form of punishment .

" Dang stupid nerves "she murmured .

or maybe Jorgen had finally given him a hid child .

" maybe if I take a break , I'll feel better." The girl thought out loud .

or maybe it was just plain fate ?

" Now then , should I read those fairy tales ? Or Alice in wonderland or that new book?" She silently asked herself.

it was either fate , or a punishment , and it wasn't much of a punishment at that.

" Alice in wonderland ." The child decided.

Anti Cosmo turned towards the child , wondering why she was talking to herself , she was one to do that , but not as loud . Maybe it was because of the hour .

_Mew? _he asked .

" What ?" , the child asked .

Anti Cosmo sat by the child , as she stroked his fur , it felt good . He purred , and even though he usually wouldn't do something like this ,he couldn't turn back into an Anti - Fairy , and he didn't quite now why.

But he didn't mind , and once he figured this out , he would turn back into his original form , and take the child with him , she couldn't always live in these conditions ! But there would be a problem with Foop , but he could manage.

He looked at the child , who was now doing her homework , deciding her break was over. Her stomach rumbled , but she ignored it , too engrossed in her work. He wondered how humans could live in these conditions. maybe it was hope , or the human spirt . He didn't know . But he hoped anti Wanda was alright . And anti fairy world , he needed to visit there. The anti fairy kept looking at the child wondering how she survived on her own , humans were quite amazing , and yet dangerous he knew , but this child was different , always believing in fairy tales, and other stories. The child was interesting , that's why he liked the girl , and actually wanted her as a god child , more then he did Timothy , which was quite a shock, after he had tried ( and failed.) to have him as his god-child ,( and Anti wanda's , but mostly his.) she seemed smarter than Timothy , he had to give her credit for that , and the child was unique . In her own way , he supposed .

the girl yawned , trying to stay up. She had to do her homework ! , the child frowned , once again , she didn't want to do this tomorrow ,or today , she really didn't know . She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes, and continued to work .

Anti Cosmo Noticed this of course and he knew he couldn't talk, every time he tired it just came out as cat sounds , and he didn't know where his wand was either. But maybe he could try , and if he did succeed the child would think it was a dream.

" You should go to bed dear, it's terribly late." He said , he could talk ! he was surprised , he didn't think he could , maybe he could try going back to anti fairy world !

The child looked down at him, with tired eyes , " okay." , she said tiredly." But what about my homework ?"

" you can do it later dear."

The child nodded, as she got up and laid down in the couch , and smiled.

" I like this dream..." She whispered , " I wonder if this is a dream though...probably not, I hope not." The child closed her eyes , going to sleep.

Anti - Cosmo had a feeling his wand was nearby , he jumped out of the window , landing on his feet , he soon ran off into the night , following the magical trail .

he soon reached the wand , he didn't know why he sensed it now , but he knew it was near. He would look for it tomorrow, he had to get back to Amaya. He ran off into the night, and it soon started raining once again, but he didn't mind he liked the rain. He soon reached the window , and with a swift jump he entered the house , and walked to the couch , found a comfortable spot and waited till tomorrow , so he could look for his wand tomorrow , and tomorrow he would be out of here,along with Amaya .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**there. That should be long enough. I hope nothing is to fast. Okay so yeah ... I have a twitter , if ya wanna check It out ! Okay so bye. :P**


End file.
